


February 14th

by 700wordsAmonth



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/700wordsAmonth/pseuds/700wordsAmonth
Summary: This is a short little scene about how I'd like the whole Valentine's Day debacle to go. I'd like the series to show us a little more of Maggie's place of work, so that's what I tried to do.





	1. Chapter 1

Maggie was sitting on a desk, going over a few depositions with Lloyd, another detective who had a few years on her. He was around 50, married and had two girls he liked to gush about when they’d drive to and from crime scenes. In Maggie’s book, he was one of the good ones.

“Hey!” Alex walked into the precinct looking stunning, not because of her clothes (though the Fed look was great on her), but because of the smile on her lips and glow in her eyes. She looked downright giddy.

“Danvers, what are you doing here?” Maggie smiled and asked, even though she knew by Alex’s expression that this wasn’t about work, “Should I assemble a team?”

“No, no. It’s nothing like that. I… I was wondering about tonight. I thought we could go out. I’ve been looking for some vegan restaurants, but I’m not really familiar with them. Maybe you have a favorite?”

“Oh… That… That sounds nice, Alex, but maybe I could take you to vegan-friendly restaurants another day?”

Alex’s face fell.

“Oh…You’ve got to work late today?”

“No… I just- I don’t really _do_ Valentine’s Day.”

The agent frowned.

“You don’t do Valentine’s- Ok, alright. It doesn’t have to be about the day, let’s just go out together,” Alex smiled and leered at her, hooking her index fingers into Maggie’s belt loops discreetly - they were at Maggie’s place of work, after all, “what do you say?”

Maggie’s smile was apologetic. “Come on, Danvers, you can’t fool me that easily. Let’s just hang out another day.”

Alex frowned again, releasing her girlfriend’s waist and taking a step back.

“I don’t understand, if you don’t have to work, why not come to dinner with me today? I promise I won’t say a thing about the day that must not be named.” She offered a smile to show she was only teasing, and not making fun of her.

“Just because we won’t say the word doesn’t mean that the day is not what it is. I don’t do Valentine’s Day, okay?”

“Maggie, you’d just be going out to dinner with me, that’s all. If I invited you out to dinner any other day, would you say yes?”

“Yes, of course, Alex,” Maggie reached out to her, holding the agent’s fingers with the tips of her own, “but it’s not any other day.”

Alex let her hands go and crossed her arms, her eyes becoming more guarded. “Are you serious right now?”

“Yes, I’m serious, Alex. I told you, that’s not my thing.” The detective took a step back too.

“Right. Guess I’ll see you any other day then.” Alex turned around and left, head held high, but her eyes avoided contact with any of her girlfriend’s coworkers.

 

“Never pegged you for a jerk before, Sawyer.”

Maggie’s head turned to her often partner at crime scenes and interrogation rooms.

“I’m not being a jerk just because I don’t like Valentine’s Day.”

“Yes, but it’s clearly important to your girl. You said so yourself: you’d have dinner with her any day. But the one night that would mean a lot to her, you bail? Get over whatever issue you have with the date and just go be with her, that’s literally all she asked of you.”

“You clearly listened to the whole conversation, so you must have also heard that _pretending_ it’s not Valentine’s Day doesn’t really do it for me.”

“Look, I don’t know what’s your issue with it, if it’s about the market creating dates for people to spend money, or if you have an ex that ruined the day for you or if a relative died on a past February 14th. Whatever it is, it doesn’t matter, because Valentine’s Day is supposed to be about your _current_ relationship. It’s about the woman that just left the precinct looking really upset because you don’t want to have dinner with her today. If I were you, I’d fix it. And I’d fix it big time.”

Maggie swallowed and looked at the door that Alex had just gone through.

“Would it really be that bad to have dinner with her today, Sawyer?”

The detective took a deep breath in as she felt shame color her cheeks, her eyes fixed on the floor now.

“No… No it wouldn’t.”

“That’s what I thought.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie goes to Alex to fix things.

Maggie was pacing outside Alex’s door. She stopped, looking at her hands, which were holding three small boxes, and breathed in and _dammit, **flowers**! You screw up, you bring flowers, Sawyer._

She checked her watch and resigned herself. No time, _sans flowers it is_.

The detective steeled herself and knocked, hoping that Alex would at least answer her. It was her understanding that she was in deep shit enough for that not to be a given.

“Going somewhere?” Alex answered the door and asked, taking in her girlfriend’s attire.

Maggie offered her a tentative smile. “Hopefully yes. Can- Can I come in?”

The agent studied her, but took a step back and let her past the door.

Maggie set her three boxes on the counter and turned to Alex, still standing by the door, arms crossed and eyes guarded.

“I thought you didn’t want to see me today.”

Maggie took a couple of steps towards her, arms reaching for her, but she wasn’t close enough to touch. “No, Alex, come on, you know it’s not like that.”

The agent took a deep breath in and conceded. “I know- I mean, I don’t really, because I don’t understand what this is about, but it- It feels really close to you not wanting to see me, even though it’s only today, for whatever reason.”

“That’s not it, Alex, I promise,” she came closer still. “Even before we were together, before I was allowed to-” Maggie swallowed as her eyes found Alex's lips, “to kiss you and touch you, I was already having more fun just spending time with you than I’ve had since I was a kid at school. I love being with you. And for some stupid reason I thought that it was more important to make a point than to… than to have dinner with you tonight. I was stupid. I’m sorry.”

The agent’s eyes were soft on her again and she seemed pensive, biting the inside of her lower lip. Maggie reached out and pressed her thumb to the skin being chafed.

“Come to dinner with me tonight. Please.”

Alex smiled and fell into her touch. “What changed?”

“Lloyd rightfully pointed out that I was being a jerk.”

“He did, huh?”

“Yea… Asked me if it would be that bad to have dinner with you tonight.”

“And would it?”

“I can’t think of any situation in which I’d not have a good time being with you.”

Maggie could see the blush rising to Alex’s cheeks as the agent lowered her head and eyes, trying to hide it, but locking her eyes back with Maggie's before replying.

“You’re lucky I like you so much.” Alex said, trying for flippant.

Maggie beamed at her, heart light for the first time since that morning. “I really, really am.” She swallowed and searched her girlfriend’s eyes. “I like you too. A whole damn lot, Alex.”

The agent took a deep breath in and exhaled, eyes soft on Maggie’s. She kissed her then, short and sweet, and pulled back just enough to keep their lips from touching.

“What should I wear?”

Maggie stepped back and took her in from her feet to her eyes. “Put on your nicest dress, Danvers, we’re going all out.”

“How much time do I have? I need to shower and-

“Take your time, the night isn’t starting without you.”

 

* * *

 

 “Okay, I’m ready!”

Maggie turned to look at Alex walking through her bathroom doorway and all air left her lungs. Alex was wearing a red dress that reached her heels and had two clefts up to her upper thighs. The detective was aware that she was staring, but she also couldn’t _not stare_ as Alex came to her and entwined their fingers. Maggie watched the movement of their hands, following the path of Alex’s arm to her throat to her lips lips and nose, up to her eyes _._

_I can’t believe I ever thought of saying no to this. To **her**._

“Let’s go?”

“Yes, let’s- wait!” Maggie turned to the counter and picked one of the boxes. “I didn’t know what color of dress you would be wearing, so a brought a few options. I think this one is the better match.” She opened the box and showed its content to the agent. “I know this is Valentine’s, not prom, but I thought- you know- I wanted to make it special and we wear corsages in special occasions, right? Not _we_ we, but people. Sometimes. Some special occasions- I… I don’t know what I thought, it was a stupid idea, you don’t have to wear it.”

Alex smiled at her, teeth biting her lower lip again to prevent the smile from turning too big. “I love it, Maggie. Of course I’m going to wear it.” The agent offered her wrist for her girlfriend to put the corsage on.

“Really?” Maggie asked as she maneuvered Alex’s palm upward to check that the band wasn’t too tight, she paused her motion to watch Alex’s face for her answer.

“Really.”

The detective beamed at the agent and let her wrist go, moving her weight to her toes to reach Alex for a kiss. “Ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about this, I really didn't know where I wanted to go with Maggie fixing things. I have another version of this apology written, which is actually the original scene I had planned, but I thought that Maggie didn't say enough in that other version, so I wrote this one, which I'm not really satisfied with. But I thought I should post it because we're coming closer to the episode and soon there will be new spoilers and, knowing myself, I'll end up focusing whatever I write on them.
> 
> Also, I apologize for my lack of knowledge about corsages. They're not a thing in my country, so if they don't come in boxes or if you don't call the thingy that goes around the wrist a band, or if I said anything else wrong... sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> I might come up with a second chapter to show Maggie fixing things between Alex and herself, but I make no promises.


End file.
